Concrete structures are considered to be highly porous materials. The porosity primarily exists in the form of pores that are connected through capillary channels. Concrete voids are also formed as a result of air entrapped as well as water movements through the settling process and evaporation due to heat generated by the exothermic reaction of cement hydration. While it is important to maintain to a certain degree voids within the concrete in order for the so-called process of concrete breathing to take place, the porosity of concrete enhances the permeability of water in liquid and vapor phases through flow, diffusion, or sorption. This induces well documented water-associated problems within the concrete, such as the Alkali-Silica Reaction, freeze and thaw spalling as well as chloride ion penetration Such problems result in concrete deterioration which in return reduces the concrete structure's life span, especially if the reinforcement steel starts to corrode as a result of an oxidation process that is greatly enhanced by water and chloride ions (FIG. 1).
There are several water-associated problems in concrete. The most severe problems caused by water take place under wet conditions as a result of dissolving concrete alkalis, repeated freezing and thawing cycles and chloride ion penetration. Such conditions may result in further problems like spalling, silicate dusting, stress cracks, laitance and efflorescence, as shown in FIG. 2.
The hydration of cement produces calcium silicate hydrates with an amorphous structure that binds sand and aggregate to form a rigid concrete structure. The hydration process also produces calcium hydroxide, Ca(OH)2, as a bi-product, which makes the concrete a highly alkaline material. In the presence of water, either in the liquid or the vapor stage, the hydroxide material becomes in the solution form with a pH value that can exceed 12.5, within the concrete matrix. This solution is considered chemically aggressive to the cement paste itself and to some minerals in the aggregate.
Siliceous materials, such as volcanic glass, opal, strained quartz, and cristobalite are particularly susceptible to hydroxide material in this solution form what results is known as the Alkali-Silica Reaction, commonly referred to as “ASR”. ASR is a heterogeneous chemical reaction that takes place within concrete between the alkaline pore solution of the cement paste and silica containing parts of the aggregate particles. The product of such reaction is silicate gel that is able to combine with more water and swell. The swelling process results in an internal tensile strength build-up within the discontinuous aggregate pores. Over time, the internal pressures caused by the swelling process is sufficiently strong to cause cracking of the paste matrix which then can result in a compromised concrete with an open door to an increasing rate of deterioration. See Jakobsen, U. H., Thaulow, N. “Cause of deterioration of Canadian concrete railroad ties: Geology of aggregate source and concrete examination” Proc. 6th Euroseminar on Microscopy Applied to Building Materials, ICELAND, pp 187-206, 1997. Jensen, V., Meland, I. and Justnes, H.: “Alkali Aggregate Reaction in Concrete”, Proceedings of 14th Nordic Concrete Research Meeting, Trondheim, Norway, pp. 62-63, August 1990. Geiker, M., Thaulow, N. “The Mitigation Effect of Pozzolans on Alkali-Silica Reactions” 4th CANMET/ACI International Conference of Fly Ash, Silica Fume, Slag and Natural Pozzolans in Concrete, Istanbul, May 3-8, 1991. Haugen, M. and Jensen, V.: “Petrographic Analyses of Norwegian Slow/Late Expansive Alkali Reactive Aggregate”, Proceedings of 15th Nordic Concrete Research Meeting, Gothenburg, Sweden, pp. 17-19, August 1993.
In climates where repeated cycles of freezing and thawing occur, concrete with sufficient moisture is susceptible to damage. When temperature drops below the freezing point ice starts to form within the pores of concrete. Since water increases its volume by 9% on freezing, water confined in pores between freezing bodies are therefore under compression and pores may dilate causing an increase in the internal stress against the surrounding concrete particles. Repeated freeze and thaw cycles result in the rupture and deterioration of the concrete structure due to fatigue stresses. See Beaudoin, J. J., and C. MacInnis “The mechanism of frost damage in hardened cement paste”, Cement and Concrete Research, (4)139-147, 1974. Cheng-yi H., and R. F. Feldman, “Dependence of frost resistance on the pore structure of mortar containing silica fume”. ACI Journal, September-October, pp. 740-743, 1985. Collins, A. R. “The destruction of concrete by frost”, Journal of the Institute of Civil Engineers, London, Paper no. 5412, pp. 29-41, 1944.
The permeability of concrete allows chloride ions, such as from de-icing agents, to penetrate through the osmotic process in which the ions diffuse from the high concentrate zone to the low concentration zone. Under wet conditions, the concentration of chloride ions within the concrete becomes diluted, therefore, results in an increase in the driving force of ions diffusion. Chloride ions are considered as a high oxidizing agent. In concrete pavements, these ions acceleration the corrosion of steel reinforcing bars, thus reduce the life expectancy of the concrete structure itself In addition, chloride ions attack the concrete matrix by breaking the cement paste bond. This leads to the formation of more cracks that weakens the structure. See Bentz, D. P. and Garboczi, E. J., “A Computer Model for the Diffusion and Binding of Chloride Ions in Portland Cement Paste,” NISTIR 5125, U.S. Department of Commerce, February 1993.
Several methods have been developed to overcome the problem of Alkali-Silica Reaction, such as the use of silica fume or fly ash (Sodium Carbonate) with the concrete mix. Silica fumes, as an additive, react chemically with calcium hydroxide in the presence of water within the concrete pores; this reduces the possibility of hydroxide to react with the aggregate silicates. On the other hand, sodium carbonate reduces the alkalinity of concrete through its reaction with the hydroxides. However, these methods are only applicable when silica fumes or fly ash are added to the concrete mix before paving.
As a treatment for existing concrete structures, solutions of sodium silicate have been used to partially neutralize the alkali materials within the concrete through a chemical reaction that produces hydrophilic silica gel material inside the pores (U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,171). However, because such solutions have not had a very low viscosity, their penetration efficiency has been very low. Therefore, treatment with silicate based solutions has typically been effective only in the upper thin layer of the concrete pavement, which makes them less effective in addressing high hydrostatic pressures from below.
Application of water repellant materials to the surface of concrete pavements such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,345; 5,958,601; and 6,037,429 can be effective in reducing water penetration from the surface as they increase the surface tension of water to a degree that prevent it from passing through capillaries. However, such methods alone do not address moisture transmission from the negative side of the substrate.
Other treatment methods have utilized tartaric acid and soda ash with Portland cement in a slurry phase that has been applied to the surface in a thin coat. The presence of tartaric acid and soda ash produces insoluble hygroscopic crystals that block moisture transmission because of the so-called crystal growth process as a result of the relatively high affinity to moisture of these crystals. However, such method has been inefficient because of the complexity in application (must block off and keep wet for four days) as well as its need for repeated maintenance (because it is an inherently surface adhering application as opposed to a penetrating material).
As a further disadvantage, available methods of treatment have historically attempted to solve the water and moisture problems in concrete pavement by application of single techniques at a time. Therefore, complex problems have not been overcome without the implementation of multiple treatments. There is a need for an affordable material that can address multiple significant water and moisture-associated problems in concrete pavements in a single application, especially for large areas of pavements such in the case of concrete highways, bridges and airport runways.
Applicant's Prior Products
A Chem-Crete CCC100™ product was introduced to the market in 1969 as a waterproofing material for concrete structures. It has gone through several stages of research and development to improve its performance and efficiency by adjusting its formulation as well as raw materials involved and manufacturing conditions. The late Dr. Battista developed his latest formula of CCC100 in 1990. It is commonly referred to as the “Original Formula”. CCC100 Original Formula, based on sodium silicate, is used globally as a waterproofing and hardening agent for old concrete structures as well as for its ability to work as a curing compound for fresh concrete. The waterproofing capability of CCC100 is achieved by an internal reaction that is triggered by a catalyst contained within the material to produce insoluble hydrophilic crystals which fill the pores and capillary channels inside the concrete.
More particularly, CCC100 is a combination internal waterproofing agent and curing agent for new concrete or a waterproofing agent for cured concrete. The product reacts with hydroxides (Portlandites) and tri-calcium silicate elements within the pore structure of a concrete assembly. The result of the reaction is the creation of a calcium-silicate hydrophilic grain with non-dilutent properties that absorb penetrating liquids and block the liquid passage through the concrete assembly that is under the influence of hydrostatic pressures. CCC100 is a colorless, transparent liquid that penetrates concrete and masonry building materials—protecting, preserving and strengthening them by:
Curing: CCC100 eliminates hairline cracking and temperature cracking on new concrete. When applied to freshly finished concrete, CCC100 will uniformly cure the concrete through a chemical reaction as well as form a moisture barrier which eliminates temperature cracking.
Sealing: CCC100 penetrates into the concrete, forming a chemical reaction which locks the pores from within, giving the concrete a deep seal.
Waterproofing: CCC100 becomes a permanent, integral part of the concrete, thus waterproofing and substantially bonding and strengthening the structure of the concrete.
Hardening: CCC100 solidifies the component parts of the concrete into one solid mass which increases the density, toughens and hardens. CCC100 treated concrete has been tested 30% harder after 28 days than fully cured, untreated concrete. This hardening prevents dusting, pitting and rutting of concrete floors and other masonry surfaces.
Neutralizing Alkali: As the CCC100 progressively penetrates the concrete it neutralizes the alkali and forces it to the surface where it can be washed off.
Bonding: CCC100 prepares the treated surface for paints, caulking compounds, adhesives and floor coverings and increases the bond and life of these materials. CCC100 contains no silicone and is coatable and compatible with any type of covering.
Treatment Results: With one application of CCC100, concrete and other masonry is cured, sealed and waterproofed and is rendered highly resistant to oils, grease and most acids. The component parts of the concrete are solidified into a solid mass which increases the density, toughens and hardens and prevents dusting, pitting and rutting of the surface. The surface alkali is neutralized and efflorescence and the leaching of lime and alkali is stopped. The surface is prepared for paint, adhesives and all floor coverings.
Treatable Materials: Concrete, concrete block, mortar, plaster, stucco, terrazzo, exposed aggregate and any sand, aggregate cement combination.
Limitations: Do not apply CCC100 in the following cases:                When temperatures fall below 35° F.        To areas previously treated with curing or sealing agents unless these coatings have been removed by chemical or mechanical means.        
Note: Must be kept off glass, glazed tile and aluminum.
In 1992, and after intensive research under the directions of Dr. Battista, Chem-Crete developed another waterproofing product that is used strictly for old concrete, known as SofiX (CCC700). SofiX, based on tartaric acid and anhydrous sodium carbonate, has been proven to perform efficiently in waterproofing and hardening old concrete structures with severe moisture problems. Although a similar concept to the CCC100, when applied to concrete structures SofiX penetrates more deeply into the surface to produce insoluble hygroscopic crystals, which have the ability to block concrete pores and capillary channels. The hygroscopic property of those crystals allows them to travel further within the concrete toward a moisture source in a continuous process.
More particularly, Chem-Crete SOFIX® is a crystallization waterproofing product in liquid form. It has the advantages of similar known prior powder form crystallization waterproofing products, together with the advantages of easy liquid application. The product can be applied to concrete like a paint and results in the same waterproofing quality as the prior known crystallization waterproofing cementitious coatings. Chem-Crete SOFIX is formulated with chemical agents that enhance deep penetration within the concrete capillaries where the active chemicals react to form hygroscopic crystalline material which permanently block concrete pores. The chemical activity of these crystalline materials is reactivated upon further contact with moisture, and thus they keep growing inside the concrete providing dormant additional protection.
The chemicals in Chem-Crete SOFIX may include other active reagents that react with hydroxides (Portlandites) to produce di and tri calcium silicate elements within the pore structure of a concrete assembly, resulting in more dense concrete and creating a hydrophilic crystallization with non-dilutent properties. Under the influence of high hydrostatic pressures, these crystals fill the voids, thus doubling the pore-blocking effects towards the liquid passage through the concrete assembly and vapor moistures.
Chem-Crete Sofix™ is a colorless, transparent liquid that penetrates concrete and masonry building materials—protecting, preserving and strengthening them.
USES: Warehouse floors, foundations and slabs, reservoirs, industrial plants, swimming pools, subway tunnels, elevator pits, interior walls in parking garages.
FEATURES:                Easy application        High waterproofing performance        Penetrates concrete and seals capillary tracts and hairline cracks        Can be applied to old and green concrete        Protects concrete in-depth        Multiple function: waterproofing, sealing and bonding which increase adhesive properties for products such as: epoxy coatings, polyurethane coatings, asphalt coatings and paints.        Stops efflorescence        Cost effective        Non-toxic        Resists high hydrostatic pressure        Exterior and interior applications        Capillary waterproofing for concrete        
TREATABLE MATERIALS: concrete, concrete block, mortar, plaster, stucco, terrazzo, exposed aggregate and any sand, aggregate cement combination.
LIMITATIONS: Do not apply Chem-Crete SOFIX in the following cases:                When temperatures fall below 35° F.        To areas previously treated with curing or sealing agents unless these coatings have been removed by chemical or mechanical means.        
COVERAGE: Number of coats needed: One coat needed on new concrete after 7 days of placing the concrete at the rate of 200 sq. ft. per gallon. For old concrete: one coat application at the rate of 150 sq. ft. per gallon. Coverage depends on the temperature and porosity of the concrete.
STORAGE LIFE: One year—Agitate bucket or drum before using.
Both products, the CCC100 and the SofiX, are water-based, non-toxic materials. They have been proven to solve moisture problems in concrete under moderate and severe conditions and to be used as a water barrier for concrete surfaces prior to the application of any kind of adhesives. In addition, they have performed well to protect concrete structures against freeze-thaw effect and chloride ions penetration from deicing salts.
Both products are of a non-film forming type that protect concrete internally. Although, they both work effectively, there was a need for a product which would protect concrete against water and moisture problems at the surface, by repelling, while allowing the concrete to breath. As a result, the CCC1000 product was developed in 1992 shortly prior to introducing SofiX to the market. CCC1000 is a water-based concrete/stone sealer and water repellent. CCC1000, based on potassium methyl silicate, penetrates up to 2 inches depending on the porosity of concrete structures and reacts to permanently coat the inner surface of pores and capillaries with a non-visible gel-like material that becomes part of the concrete substrate. It exhibits water sealing and repelling capability.
More particularly, Chem-Crete 1000® is a ready to use, clear, somewhat penetrating, liquid concrete sealer and water repellent. It is colorless, non-staining, non-film forming and non-yellowing. Chem Crete 1000 penetrates the surface and chemically reacts to become an integral part of the substrate. The chemical action results in a gel-like coating of the pore walls to block the ordinary capillary action of water. This produces a highly effective, breathable, moisture barrier. Because the Chem-Crete 1000 barrier is within the substrate, it is further protected from weathering and helps keep treated surfaces clean by resisting the entrance of airborne dirt and impurities. It eliminates efflorescence, and spalling from freeze-thaw cycles and protects against airborne dirt, smog, industrial fumes, acid rain and most other atmospheric chemicals. The deterioration of surface paints and adhesives, due to alkali attack is eliminated. Surface textures and colors are not affected. Chem-Crete 1000 is economical, fast and easy to use and is non-toxic, non-flammable and is a water clean-up product.
Chem-Crete 1000 is used above and below grade to protect against moisture penetration by capillary action. It is formulated to protect dense concrete and masonry surfaces in one application, without altering the color or textural appearance of the surface. Substrates include precast concrete, tilt-up concrete, monolithic concrete, stucco, clay, brick, limestone and other natural or manufactured stone. Chem-Crete 1000 is formulated to protect porous masonry, concrete block and other similarly porous materials without altering the color or textural appearance of the treated surface. It is a water based product and is an excellent primer for paint.
Chem-Crete 1000 penetrating concrete sealer and water repellent is a formulation of clear solution derived from several chemical solids. It is furnished in solution and requires agitation. The active ingredients form a breathable moisture barrier within the treated substrate during and following the drying-curing period. Chem-Crete 1000 is water based and non-flammable.
All the Chem-Crete products above have been used together sequentially, usually starting with a single application of SofiX followed by an application of CCC100 and then a one-coat application of CCC1000. Areas that were treated with this system were protected against a plurality of problems associated with water and water vapor, utilizing the hydrophilic and the hygroscopic properties of CCC100 and SofiX, respectively, as well as the repelling characteristic of CCC1000. However, in order to achieve this enhanced performance, the protection system was complicated in the application technique, as many critical steps were involved. As a result, it constituted made a non-cost effective system for mass applications such as highways and airport runways.
After intensive research, the instant inventor has now been able to combine the essence and functionality of the above Chem-Crete products into new single products that are cost-effective, storable with an acceptable practical shelf life and that provide enhanced single treatment protection for concrete substrates. Preferably, the new product is manufactured from scratch, using some of the same chemicals used in the production of the three original Chem-Crete products, some different chemicals and with improved ratios. In particular, the type and quantity of performance enhancers and their ratios have been adjusted. Less preferable versions could be produced by mixing certain amounts of prior CCC100, CCC1000 and/or SofiX concentrates significantly diluted with water.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a composition comprising a well-balanced aqueous mixture of active chemicals that are environmentally friendly and free of volatile organic compound (VOC). Some of the chemicals act independently while some work in conjunction with each other and via chemical reactions to achieve the goals of the treatment. The term “mixture” is used to indicate primarily a mixture of chemicals. This mixture is typically and preferably substantially in solution form However, some settling out is expected. The concentrations used can affect the solution form. An emulsion form is conceivable. A residue, or even a small amount of gel in the bottom, from the solution form is possible. Shaking or mixing prior to spraying or rolling, etc. is advised. The term “multi-compounds” indicates a plurality of chemicals.
The chemical and physical functions of a preferred embodiment of the present invention can be summarized by noting the following beneficial function of certain components:                Surfactant (preferred embodiment being nonylphenol polyethylene glycol ether): a component chemical that behaves as a wetting agent in the mixture mixture to reduce the surface tension of component chemicals, thus allowing certain components of the product to deeply penetrate into concrete structures through capillaries.        Antifoaming agent (preferred embodiment being isopropyl alcohol): a component chemical that reduces or suppresses bubble formation, thus eliminating air entrapment within the mixture during the application.        Emulsifier & cleaner (preferred embodiment being a combination of alkyl-benzene-sulfonic acid, sodium hydroxide and sodium hypochlorite): an agent(s) that helps open concrete pores and capillaries by emulsifying dirt and impurities to allow the mixture to penetrate easily.        Water repellent (preferred embodiment being potassium methyl siliconate): a component chemical that reacts and bonds to the concrete surface resulting in a significant increase in the surface tension of water, thus preventing water from penetrating through capillaries.        Crystallization chemicals (preferred embodiment being a combination of sodium hydroxide, sodium silicate, sodium carbonate and/or tartaric acid): a group of active component chemicals that generate a hygroscopic and/or hydrophilic crystallization system, and preferably both, within the pores and capillaries of concrete.        
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, these active component chemicals are combined together, through a preferred multi-stage manufacturing process, to produce a new product that promises to more permanently solve moisture and water-associated problems in concrete pavements by a double or triple action technique with a single application. The water repelling efficiency should preferably exceed that of the established federal specifications. The crystallization system adds to the water repellent feature the hygroscopic and/or hydrophilic behaviors, all together in one system. The product preferably can be stored and shipped in one container, with a shelf life of at least six months if handled properly, and can be advantageously applied by spraying. Rolling or brushing is also possible, of course.
Furthermore, the present invention preferably does not have any effect on the color or appearance of the treated concrete.